


Безбашенные

by softly_play



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Лиара Т’Сони тихо и спокойно промышляла добычей элзо, пока однажды случайно не столкнулась с Шепард.





	Безбашенные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771520) by [Joking611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611). 



Лиара открыла глаза от тихого звона сигнализации.

Она глубоко вдохнула, проверяя показания приборов. Корабль держался нужного курса, все системы были в порядке. На данном этапе полёта ресурсов оставалось чуть-чуть: она летела уже двенадцать дней из возможных четырнадцати. Хотя это было не совсем правдой, конечно. На одиночном корабле кислорода хватало на шестнадцать дней путешествия, но последние два в соответствии с нормами и традициями всегда оставляли на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Она знала многих изыскателей, постоянно расходующих НЗ, но сама так не делала. Бенезия разбогатела благодаря своим способностям в добыче элзо. И ушла от дел молодой и счастливой, потому что не рисковала зря и привила эту привычку своей дочери.

Убедившись, что всё тихо, Лиара просканировала зону вокруг в поисках корабля, прервавшего её медитацию. Сканеры ближнего действия ничего не засекли, так что скорее всего её корабль поймал чей-то экстренный сигнал. Датчикам потребовалось секунд пятнадцать, чтобы вычислить точные координаты чужого корабля, пока она просматривала отправленное с него сообщение.

Лиара задумалась. Зарегистрирован на землянина. Это хорошо. Её корабль более маневренный, чем человеческие. Люди не так давно приобщились к цивилизации, и скорее всего её корабль старше, чем встреченный противник. К тому же, насколько она знала, её биотика превосходила человеческую. Если дойдёт до стычки за этот лакомый кусочек с элзо, то она должна справиться.

А вот то, что она вообще встретила противника, — плохо. Чужой корабль тоже был одиночным. Значит, изыскатель. Значит, её перспективная находка в опасности.

Лиара прикинула варианты. Она была уверена, что в поясе астероидов впереди есть элзо. У неё была чуйка, как говорила мама. Чужой корабль был чуть дальше, но и двигался чуть быстрее. Если он начнёт торможение позже, то вполне может добраться до месторождения раньше неё. Возможно, стоило просто найти другое, чтобы не нарваться на конфликт.

С другой стороны, напомнила она себе, может, элзо там хватит на всех. Одиночный корабль мог унести с полтонны в сдерживающих баках. Если элзо там больше этого, то и она вернётся на станцию на Люсен не с пустыми руками. А если доберётся первой, то сможет претендовать на весь приз целиком.

Ей оставалось ещё четыре часа до торможения — полно времени, чтобы изучить своего соперника. Чужой корабль был сферическим, с утолщённым дном. Мостик, вопреки всякой логике, располагался на носу. Кому, во имя Атаме, пришло бы в голову поместить единственного пассажира там, где ему бы больше всего досталось при столкновении? Корабль Лиары был цилиндрическим, пузырь мостика располагался посередине — именно там, где ему и место. Она предпочитала летать на медленно вращающемся влево вокруг своей оси корабле, делающим полный оборот примерно за пятнадцать минут и показывающем ей панораму всего неба.

Торможение началось, корабль замедлялся — она сбрасывала скорость, приближаясь к астероидам, и ждала, когда покажется второй корабль. Но прошёл час, потом второй. В конце-концов она увидела работающие двигатели другого корабля: они вспыхнули ослепительно белым — реакционная масса ионизировалась не полностью, выплёскиваясь из турбин. Лиара увеличила непрозрачность обзорного экрана. Она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то перегружал свои двигатели до того, чтобы те буквально светились от перенапряжения. Впечатляющая трата топлива, ей пришлось признать: хотя она сама никогда бы до такого идиотизма не дошла, это дало её конкуренту преимущество и возможность добрать до астероидов первым.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Лиара смогла подобраться поближе и встать на пути. Она спокойно просматривала список задач и закончила как раз к тому моменту, как корабль подстроился под нужные курс и скорость. Чужой корабль уже причалил к астероиду, но следов биотической активности не было. Она надеялась, что не ошиблась в своих догадках по поводу наличия элзо. Уже с полторы сотни экспедиций она не возвращалась пустой. Рано или поздно это бы снова случилось, но она совсем не горела желанием слушать насмешки других шахтёров о том, что Лиара Т’Сони вернулась на Люсен без элзо.

Она успешно неподвижно застыла около большого астероида рядом с человеческим кораблём и забросила пару швартовых концов для безопасности. «Никогда не полагайся только на один», — учила её мама.

Лиара впервые за день расстегнула ремни кресла пилота и поочерёдно растягивала каждую группу мышц, одновременно готовясь пустить в ход биотику. Элзо нельзя было соприкасаться с рафинированными сплавами, а то мог случиться огромный выброс энергии. Поэтому приходилось обходиться биотикой и хранением в магнитных баках. 

Рядом был элзо, и много. Сейчас она почувствовала, как он взаимодействует с тёмной энергией, бурлящей в её теле. Неслабая такая находка. Она сможет заполнить по меньшей мере контейнеров двадцать.

Она посмотрела на чужой корабль, но так и не увидела признаков биотической активности. Странно. Она включила увеличение на окне мостика и заметила движение в судне напротив. Один пилот, ожидаемо. Азариоид, учитывая ситуацию — скорее всего человек. И этот пилот был в скафандре!

Она, может, и любила соревноваться, но безжалостной не была. А так далеко от дома космос становился врагом, а не другие извлекатели.

Лиара хлопнула по кнопке экстренной связи. Другой пилот подпрыгнул, ударившись головой о потолок кабины. Там и система антигравитации была сломана!

— Человеческий корабль, — начала Лиара, — вам требуется помощь?

Проекция появилась на экране видеосвязи. «Слава Богине, — подумала Лиара. — Хоть что-то там работает». Человеческое лицо появилось в поле зрения камеры, частично скрытое шлемом скафандра.

Человек была женщиной, с рыжими волосами и бледной кожей. И выглядела раздражённой.

— Зачем так делать? — закричала она. — Я из-за тебя чуть голову себе не проломила. — Она бессмысленно потирала рукой верхушку шлема.

— Вы в порядке? У вас упало давление? Я предлагаю помощь. Могу предоставить свои запасы кислорода, если у вас экстренная ситуация.

Человек отмахнулась. 

— Я в порядке. Просто перешла на запасы скафандра после того, как истратила всё топливо.

— Вы истратили всё топливо? — Лиара была ошарашена. — А сколько времени до конца запаса остального? — Ей доводилось слышать про извлекателей, берущихся за дело с неполным запасом ресурсов. Смысл был в том, что одиночный корабль способен забраться глубже в отдалённую систему, если его масса легче, и меньше времени тратил на заправку. Но за эту выгоду приходилось расплачиваться тем, что ему сложнее было проложить обратный курс с таким количеством реакционной массы. Сама Лиара никогда бы так не сделала, но знала пилотов, пользующихся этим методом.

— Знать не знаю, — отозвалась человек. — А какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать второе тамила, — ответила Лиара.

— Двадцать второе… — пробормотала человек. — Думаю, скоро. Я выходила третьего.

— Девятнадцать дней! — закричала Лиара в экран. — Как ты смогла выжить, болтаясь столько дней в космосе? — Она покачала головой. Эта человек определённо была опасно безумна. — Как ты выживала эти девятнадцать дней?

Человек пожала плечами привычным жестом азари — странно было видеть такое от инопланетянина.

— Я и раньше так делала. Заменила часть реакционной массы на дополнительный кислород. Приходится дольше дрейфовать, но зато «Хомми» может летать по более широкой орбите.

— «Хомми»?

— Мой корабль. «Хомми». Сокращённо от «Космический Хомяк».

Лиара повнимательнее присмотрелась к судну перед собой. Он и правда выглядел как космический хомяк. Похоже, у него даже были нарисованы усики на сенсорном куполе на носу корабля. Она потрясла головой, пытаясь отвлечься от отвлекающих внимание деталей.

— Это нарушение всех известных мне межсистемных правил, человек!

— Шепард, — поправила человек, похоже, в замешательстве от напора Лиары.

— Что?

— Имя моё — Шепард. И не беспокойся, я так постоянно делаю. — Она помолчала, потирая шею и отведя взгляд от камеры. — Ладно, девятнадцать дней — это многовато даже для меня…

— Да как ты ещё жива? — снова спросила Лиара.

— О, мой «Хомми» улучшен по-полной. Дополнительные баки с кислородом тут, баки с повышенным уровнем давления там. У меня запас процентов на десять больше стандартного. И груза тоже могу перевозить больше.

— Пока ты не убьёшься!

— Ну, всё ещё не убилась.

Лиара спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Не могу не спросить. У тебя хотя бы хватает массы, чтобы добраться до Люсен?

Шепард опустила глаза.

— Может быть я слишком истощила свои запасы, пытаясь успеть вперёд тебя. Но добраться обратно всё равно смогу.

Лиара скрестила руки.

— За какое время, Шепард?

— Судя по всему, дня за четыре.

— А с учётом груза? — Лиара подозревала, что эта человек ни за что бы не улетела, не прихватив чего-нибудь, особенно учитывая сколько тут было элзо.

— Может… пять?

У человека никак не могло остаться запаса кислорода ещё на пять дней. Да даже на четыре.

— Ладно. Открывай стыковочный люк.

Человек от этого переполошилась:  
— Что? Зачем?

— Я думаю, это очевидно, Шепард. Я поднимаюсь на борт.

Человек в панике осмотрела свою каюту. 

— Это ещё зачем?

Лиара раздражённо вздохнула.

— Потому что не могу оставить тебя загибаться здесь. Мы перенесём часть реактивной массы с «Крылышка» на твой корабль, после этого загрузимся элзо. А потом я провожу тебя до Люсен, чтобы убедиться, что ты не решишь продолжить свою вылазку ещё на несколько дней.

Шепард растерялась:  
— С чего бы тебе это делать?

Лиара про себя попросила у Богини терпения. 

— Потому что ты в беде, и неважно, признаёшь ты это или нет.

* * *

Через тридцать минут Лиара стояла на мостике человеческого корабля. Он был больше её собственного, но двое бы тут всё равно не поместились. Она решила отдать человеку весь свой кислородный НЗ и треть оставшейся реакционной массы. Это будет достаточно, чтобы они смогли пережить путешествие до Люсен по кратчайшему пути, да ещё и набрать полные контейнеры элзо.

Пока Лиара передавала ресурсы на «Космического Хомяка», Шепард перенесла элзо на оба корабля. Человек в самом деле впечатлила Лиару. Учитывая состояние её каюты и ужасающе плохое знание протоколов безопасности, Лиара ожидала, что и к биотическим процедурам она относится халатно. Но вместо этого Шепард захватывала огромные объёмы элзо и загружала каждый контейнер до самого верха, так, как бы делала и сама Лиара. Может, эта человек была не совсем потеряна для подобной работы, как решила Лиара поначалу. 

— Зачем ты прилетела сюда, Шепард? — в конце концов спросила она, пока они ждали окончания передачи ресурсов.

— В Парниту? Здесь лучшие места для добычи в квадранте.

— Нет, — Лиара покрутила пальцем в воздухе, — сюда. На эти астероиды.

Шепард склонила голову к плечу:  
— В них был элзо?

Лиара вздохнула:  
— И как ты узнала об элзо в этих конкретных астероидах?

Шепард посмотрела на неё как на сумасшедшую.

— Просто знаю? Иногда я его чувствую, иногда просто интуиция. Не могу сказать точно. — Она улыбнулась. — Но я никогда не возвращаюсь без добычи, как и та горячая штучка Т’Сони.

Лиара лишь с изумлением смотрела в ответ.

— Что-то не так?

— Я и есть та самая штучка.

— Шикарно!

Лиара почувствовала, как загорелись щёки.

* * *

Человеку нельзя было доверить позаботиться о себе — это было очевидно. Лиара решила, что теперь это её ответственность — присматривать, чтобы Шепард была в добром здравии. И она сделала это под видом предложения поработать вместе. Они могли бы исследовать вдвое больше территории, и Лиара могла бы быть спокойна, что внутренняя тяга Шепард к риску не будет стоить ей жизни. Человек на удивление быстро согласилась.

Зато оказалось очень сложно согласовать с Шепард длительность экспедиций. Человек постоянно оказывалась на миллион узлов дальше, чем должна была быть, или опаздывала на целый день к заранее запланированной встрече. В конце концов Лиара сдалась и перестала пытаться контролировать склонность Шепард к блужданиям. Они всегда возвращались с полными баками, но частенько Лиара задумывалась, стоит ли оно всех неприятностей.

Лиара становилась всё удачливее. Даже маму поражали её последние успехи. Она продала одиночный корабль и купила лёгкий грузовой, так что теперь могла задерживаться в космосе на тридцать дней (с четырьмя днями в запасе) и перевозить три тонны элзо. 

Лиара устроилась в кресле пилота и осмотрела панель управления нового корабля. Шепард нетерпеливо ёрзала за навигационным терминалом, теребя рукава. Она поначалу жаловалась, что форма слишком жмёт и облегает. Лиара на это возразила, что комбинезоны азари сидят на человеческих женщинах так же хорошо, как и на самих азари, и у неё никогда не было причин быть недовольной. И вообще-то, это Шепард постоянно отмечала, как изящно комбинезон подчёркивает все изгибы тела Лиары. И Лиаре пришлось признать, что это справедливо для них обеих — ещё один довод, почему она не хотела менять форму.

Лиара и не думала, что когда-нибудь будет работать не одна, но нельзя отрицать способности Шепард. Совместными усилиями они добывали элзо с такой скоростью, о которой она и мечтать не могла. И ради этого можно было пожертвовать любимым кораблём в пользу нового, с настоящим мостиком, камбузом и даже отдельной каютой для сна.

Кровать-то всё равно была только одна.


End file.
